


MAUVAISE BAISE

by Fausta88



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-11
Updated: 1999-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: A LIRE :  Vous savez, il y a une chose qui est universelle (sans jeu de mots) dans les fan fics, c'est le fait que Xena et Gabrielle font toujours divinement bien l'amour. Peu importent les circonstances, les blessures, le lieu, le moment du jour -- rien n'interfère dans leurs étreintes tonitruantes, à ciel ouvert, à faire trembler la terre. Bon, pour ceux d'entre vous qui commencent à avoir des complexes avec cela, n'ayez pas peur, Wordee est là. Oui, j'ai pris sur moi pour vous donner une histoire qui ne peut que s'appeler : Mauvaise BaiseTraduction de Bad Sex by WordWarior.





	MAUVAISE BAISE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395831) by WordWarior. 



MAUVAISE BAISE

Déclaration : Xena et Gabrielle (ou les vagues caractères ci-dessous) appartiennent à RenPic et les Studios USA. Cette histoire ridicule appartient à... ma voisine. Ou une amie. Ouais, c'est ça, à une amie. Pas à moi. Rien à faire, pas à moi, j'ai jamais écrit ça. Oh, et pour les intolérants : fichez le camp. Il y a de la baise là-dedans. D'où le mot "Baise" dans le titre. Génial comme ça marche. Et maintenant, un mot d'explication.

A LIRE : Vous savez, il y a une chose qui est universelle (sans jeu de mots) dans les fan fics, c'est le fait que Xena et Gabrielle font toujours divinement bien l'amour. Peu importent les circonstances, les blessures, le lieu, le moment du jour -- rien n'interfère dans leurs étreintes tonitruantes, à ciel ouvert, à faire trembler la terre. Bon, pour ceux d'entre vous qui commencent à avoir des complexes avec cela, n'ayez pas peur, Wordee est là. Oui, j'ai pris sur moi pour vous donner une histoire qui ne peut que s'appeler :

Mauvaise Baise

par WordWarior

wordwarior@aol.com 

 

"Oh mince, regarde-moi, je suis tombée dans une rivière très froide et je ne porte qu'une mince petite chemise et maintenant, ce vêtement blanc et transparent colle à mon jeune corps nubile, mes tétons en érection me précèdent de plusieurs pieds en signe d'invitation. Xena ? Xena, tu fais attention ?" demanda Gabrielle en espérant qu'elles aient enfin leur 'première fois'.

Xena lui lança une regard et commença à ôter ses vêtements. "La rivière est aussi froide que ça ? Génial, j'ai besoin d'un petit plongeon rafraîchissant." Nue, elle plongea dans la rivière, éclaboussant tout à l'entour, élevant son corps nu au-dessus des flots suffisamment pour que Gabrielle puisse voir les gouttelettes étincelantes miroiter sur son corps de guerrière. Lentement, Xena refit surface, apparaissant plus nue que toutes les personnes nues que Gabrielle avait jamais vues auparavant.

"Xena... je te veux."

"Tu veux quoi ?"

"Je te veux. Tu sais, te VOULOIR. Dans le genre, 'je te veux'."

"Quoi, comme des trucs cochon ? La bête à deux dos ? Avoir des rapports femme-femme, ici, dans la prairie ? Cette sorte de 'je te veux' ?

"Ca serait vachement bien, oui," dit Gabrielle avec un sourire sensuel.

"D'ac'."

Xena s'approcha de la barde avec une grâce féline, comme un ocelot. Elle était encore à quelques pieds de distance, quand Gabrielle ne put plus supporter l'attente et se jeta dans les bras de la guerrière. Malheureusement, elle heurta de la tête le menton de Xena, se faisant à la tempe une coupure petite, mais qui saignait abondamment.

"Aïe."

"Aïe."

Xena frotta son menton. Ses dents s'étaient entrechoquées quand Gabrielle l'avait heurtée et maintenant, une molaire du fond lui faisait plus mal qu'auparavant. Puis elle remarqua le sang. "Beurk, tu saignes."

"Je saigne ? Je pensais que j'étais aveuglée par l'amour," murmura Gabrielle alors que le sang coulait maintenant rapidement dans son œil gauche qui clignait. Elle l'essuya du revers de la main, ce qui ne servit qu'à barbouiller encore plus son visage.

"On devrait peut-être nettoyer ça, non ?"

"On s'en fiche. Je te veux. Et je ne vais pas t'expliquer ce que ça veux dire encore, alors prends-moi, mon féroce ocelot, prends-moi comme la bête que tu es."

Xena grogna, essayant d'imiter l'animal en question, mais on aurait plutôt dit qu'elle se raclait la gorge. Renonçant à d'autres imitations de félins, elle fit allonger la barde sur le tapis d'herbe de la prairie.

"Ouille ! Des pommes de pins ! Ouille !" glapit Gabrielle en en enlevant une d'en-dessous son dos.

"Ca va mieux ?"

"Deux secondes, des petits cailloux qui grattent. On peut le faire sur la couverture, hein ?"

Xena soupira, se releva, récupéra la couverture et la ramena, alors que Gabrielle lançait furieusement de petit pierres acérées de là où elle allaient faire merveilleusement l'amour.

"Ca devrait aller," dit Gabrielle en aidant Xena à étaler la couverture. "Avant que nous ne commencions, je veux juste te dire dans les plus petits détails, depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de ton grand corps--"

"On baise d'abord, on parle ensuite," dit Xena en essayant de retirer la chemise du corps de Gabrielle. Elle collait comme si elle avait été peinte sur elle. Et, en fait, la guerrière se demandait si ça ne serait pas plus facile avec du white-spirit, alors que les deux femmes bataillaient pour libérer la barde de sa prison trempée. Enfin, elles la laissèrent accrochée à un bras désespérément coincé.

Gabrielle se recoucha sur la couverture, prenant une pose sexy en essayant d'ignorer la chemise enchevêtrée qui lui coupait la circulation juste au-dessus du coude.

L'expression du visage de Xena tourna en pur désir quand elle grimpa sur sa barde, ses seins touchaient à peine les tétons aplatis d'une Gabrielle pas très excitée qui était en train de se gratter le derrière. "La couverture gratte," dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ne voulant pas se découragée, Xena pesa de tout son poids sur sa dame aimée.

"Peux pas... respirer..." souffla avec difficulté Gabrielle.

Rapidement, Xena reprit une position où elle portait un peu son poids sur ses bras et sur ses pieds. "C'est mieux ?"

"Mieux."

Xena abaissa sa bouche pour un doux baiser, passa sa langue entre les lèvres de la barde et la retira rapidement. "J'ai oublié que tu avais mangé du pain à l'ail au déjeuner.

"Mince. On a des feuilles de menthe ?"

"Pas la saison."

"Je vais essayer de ne pas respirer de trop."

Faisant bien attention d'éviter tout baiser, Xena caressa les seins de Gabrielle. Rien ne se passa. Elle leur accorda toute son attention, pétrit les tétons, les pinça, souffla dedans, les lécha, les suça et leur écrivit une lettre. Rien. "Youhou ? Y a quelqu'un ?"

"Désolée, je pensais à ce que je pourrais utiliser à la place de la menthe. Peut-être du citron ?" demanda Gabrielle.

"Oublie l'haleine. Maintenant, rends-les heureux." Xena montrait les téton toujours aussi peu excités.

"Oh, n'y pense pas. Le seul moment où ils font quelque chose, c'est quand j'ai vraiment froid. Sinon, nada. Je ne suis pas vraiment sensible de là."

"Peu importe," soupira Xena. Elle commençait à être vraiment fatiguée de soutenir son corps au-dessus de la barde, ses muscles s'approchaient du point 'Je voudrais bien qu'un seigneur de guerre attaque, comme ça je pourrais quitter cette horrible position'. Xena décida d'aller droit au but. Elle commença à descendre sournoisement, mais accidentellement tira sur une grosse mèche de cheveux de Gabrielle.

"Ouille, ouille, ouille, ouille."

En réaction à la douleur, la jambe droite de Gabrielle fit un mouvement brusque, donnant carrément un coup de genou dans les fesses de Xena. En perdant l'équilibre, Xena tomba sur la barde, atterrissant dans une bouffée d'haleine à l'ail. Soudain nauséeuse, Xena se redressa tant bien que mal, sans réaliser qu'elle appuyait une partie de son poids sur l'estomac de Gabrielle. Xena eut un haut-le-cœur, Gabrielle péta.

"Recommençons," dit Xena, perdant tous ses espoirs d'ardeur et s'imaginant qu'elle venait de se taper la barde et d'appeler ça une première fois.

Gabrielle écarta les jambes avec empressement, invitant la guerrière à en explorer les délices. Xena décida que la barde était assez échauffée et se mit directement au travail. De ses doigts, de ses lèvres et de sa langue, elle besogna fiévreusement à cajoler le petit bourgeon pas très gonflé, pour le faire sortir de sa cachette. Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il fit son apparition.

"Par les dieux, Xena, c'est si fantastique," gémit Gabrielle.

Xena leva la tête, crachotant et retirant franchement de petits poils de sa bouche. "Bien. Tu y es presque ?"

"Encore, il m'en faut encore."

"Il lui en faut encore," marmonna la guerrière. En replongeant dans la tranchée, Xena introduisit deux doigts à l'intérieur de Gabrielle, tout en jouant toujours de la langue et des lèvres. Gabrielle commença à remuer et à pousser, heurtant le nez de Xena. Stoïquement, la guerrière ignora la douleur, essayant de garder le rythme donné par les mouvements de la barde et manquant son but autant de fois qu'elle arrivait à toucher quelque chose des lèvres. Elle décida de faire plus de travail avec les doigts qu'avec la bouche -- c'était plus sûr.

"Tes ongles !!" glapit Gabrielle.

Xena retira sa main, vit qu'un des ongles était un peu trop grand, l'arracha avec les dents en essayant de l'égaliser en mordillant, puis elle se remit au travail. 

"Plus fort ! Plus vite ! Encore ! Encore ! criait Gabrielle.

"Ouais, ouais," marmonnait Xena en jouant avec tout ce qu'elle trouvait dans la zone érogène, en espérant que cela l'aiderait.

Gabrielle continuait à bouger ses hanches, son visage se tordait atrocement sous la concentration. "J'y suis presque, presque…" Cinq minutes se passèrent. "Presque, presque…" Xena commençait à mesurer le soleil, ajouta un autre doigt et elle reprit son travail avec la bouche. "Presque, presque…"

Juste au moment où les muscles de ses bras allaient lâcher et qu'elle allait manquer de salive, Xena sentit les muscles de Gabrielle se bander. Un cri très aiguë s'échappa de la bouche de Gabrielle, ses yeux se renversèrent, son dos s'arqua, elle arracha de grosses poignées d'herbe, et puis, seulement à ce moment-là, Gabrielle simula un orgasme.

Xena tomba à la renverse dans l'herbe, épuisée. "Ouille, des pommes de pin," murmura-t-elle, sans faire attention.

"Faisons-le à nouveau, Xena. Je suis vraiment prête, maintenant," dit Gabrielle. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se retrouva à crachoter à la surface de la rivière froide, très froide.

FIN. 

Traduit par Fausta88, Paris, le 11.08.1999.


End file.
